Spiders games
by Mike9
Summary: When life takes a turn for the worse, through reflection there is a chance for clarity in a chaotic world. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or associated characters.

Quote of the moment: "This is the life, eh, Griffen? This is the life." Edward Hyde, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

* * *

There were no tears, no wailing and crying. Only silence.

To those perceptive enough there is a power associated with silence, a unique distinction and feeling, a colour that crashes like waves into those that enter. What fell upon the Doctor as she entered the room was a worrying colour, blue.

Slowly climbing the stairs she found her patient sitting on the end of the bed, still in pyjamas gazing off into the distance through a wall. Picking up a hairbrush from the dresser Dr. Possible sat next to her daughter, slowly combing her hair to remove the knots that had formed overnight.

The slow brushing rhythm occasionally interrupted with a frustrated grunt as Dr. Possible brought some normality to her daughters figure. It wasn't difficult to fix the aesthetics, cleaning up her hair was enough to bring out the teens inherited beauty, but the mind and body would take time. Checking the bandages as she worked Dr. Possible knew changing them would be necessary.

"Hey Kimmy, I need to change the bandages okay. I'll be back in a moment with my kit." She whispered with the sweetness that only a mother could pull off, as she went downstairs.

Returning she closed the door to find her daughter lying on her chest in only her underwear. The three sets of strapping clearly visible as red hair obscured her face buried in a pillow. Methodically replacing the bandages she soothed her daughters' pain every time she winced.

Gathering up her daughter having finished the work, she held her daughter as the pain eating her slowly made itself known. Tears soaking into her shoulder as she cradled her daughter who returned the bond.

Silent tears overwhelmed by her mothers soothing voice telling her everything would be alright. The five words that had been bothering her for so long being expressed, "Why can't they find him?"

_

* * *

Howling alarms and flashing red lights, the troops helping Drakken were on there way. The metal case locked in her right hand kept doubling in weigh as they bolted down another corridor, his panting right on her footsteps. An unusual click, motors kicking in as the trap was sprung. Reflexes taking over as a thicket of ribbons shot from the wall, twists and jumps managed to get her through but the ribbons had ensnared him, tightening and locking him in place._

"_Ron, I get you out of there!" She called turning back to free him. Her cutting laser out trying to burn through the material._

"_Kim it's not working, get those out of here." Ron ordered gesturing to the case._

"_I'm not leaving you behind." She demanded, pulling at the bonds._

_With a heavy heart he made the correct judgement when it mattered most. "Come back for me later, those chips need to be destroyed, the people protected. I'll be safe." He smirked cheerfully. "Rufus, protect Kim okay. Now go!" Ron commanded as Kim picked up Rufus and the case, her eyes saying goodbye as she took off._

* * *

"They're looking Kimmy, they'll find him soon. Don't you worry, they'll find him soon enough." Her mother spoke reassuringly as Kim slowly relaxed, resting on her shoulder to the rhythm of her mothers' heart. 

_

* * *

A consistent beeping rhythm pierced her sleep. The painkillers kept her drowsy and senses dulled but like an alarm clock it returned her to the conscious world._

"_Hey, good to see you're awake." Some man called with a Spanish accent as her eyes squinted in the bright light._

"_Where am I?" She asked, slightly panicked by the unfamiliar surroundings._

"_You're heading home kid. Don't you remember?" he asked concerned by the implications. An elderly bearded face came into view, greying brown hair and a doctor's coat._

"_I remember a truck and being moved to the capital." She replied slowly, gathering her memories._

"_You've been unconscious quite a few days then. We're halfway to Paris, GJ has organized a connection to take you to Middleton." He told her, her body visibly relaxing with the comforting news._

_Her memories piecing together the gravity of the situation finally hit. "What about Ron?" She yelped grabbing the mans hand, her eyes pleading for information._

_His face became grave, unable to provide helpful information he started to answer but closed his mouth. Considering his words carefully he took her hand into his. "There's been no news delivered to me. You should ask someone in Paris, they'll know more then any of us in here." Trying to honestly comfort the distressed teenager. "For now you should concentrate on getting better, these wounds or yours will take time to heal." Placing her hand back into the cot and double checking the instruments. He smiled reassuringly before moving to check on another patient._

_The medication slowly taking effect as heavy eyelids imposed themselves upon a racing mind.

* * *

_

_The forest was eerily quiet, the creatures of the rainforest had fallen silent as the chase below continued. A lone runner hurried through the undergrowth, leaves and fallen branches. Her long hair catching leaves and twigs, slowly blending with the shaded forest undergrowth, too slowly as the pursuers had locked onto the flickers of red that darted ahead of them. _

_Taking a moment to chance a look at her hunters, only a burning green glow told her of one of the shadows that chased her._

_More bushes impeded her path, a quick hand movement with the cutting laser opened the path some more, a bad judgement and she slipped, tumbling down the side of the mountain before regaining her footing. Her left ankle screaming at her in protest as she continued on, ignoring the gashes and bruises she had collected since beginning the run she edged closer to her destination._

_The water drew her closer, the river had a waterfall close by, it would hopefully be high enough to break the case and its precious cargo._

_They were gaining. They had known this wasn't going to be a sprint and had paced accordingly, knowing the terrain had helped as well. She could hear their coded whistles more clearly now, feel their eyes burning on her back._

_As usual she was perfectly placed, the river dropped away almost directly next to where she came out. Her hunters weren't too shabby either, as she surveyed the drop and prepared herself they came into view, three rifles aimed at her and Shego, hands ablaze looking rather infuriated with grazes across her face and body, her suit torn during the chase. The others were blank slates, faces obscured by professional camouflage, dressed in fatigues they partially blended with the background._

"_Come on Kimmy, hand it over and nobody gets killed." Shego smirked pointing to the case._

"_Except all the people in the surrounding villages." Kim rebuffed, eyes locked onto Shego while remaining aware of the other three._

"_They're black." One of the soldiers called, his deadpan tone giving away no emotion._

_The knowledge that they didn't care dashed what little doubt she had left as she threw herself off the cliff. A world in slow motion as she moved, Shego reacting to catch her as she jumped and three flashes of light. Her body screamed as the bullets hit. Originally targeting her right arm they hit in quick succession, she felt her right lung go, pain flashed from her stomach and right thigh then the world fell away. The pain disappeared, her mind cleared, a rock near the base of the waterfall caught her eye, a hand movement and the case was on its way._

_Getting into position she watched the water rush to great her, a silent prayer that it was deep enough and she hit the water. Like slamming into concrete her feet protested as they made contact, the crash of the case on rock disappeared as the pool embraced her, hugging and protecting her from the fall then letting her up for air._

_Looking around she saw the shattered case float by with some fragments of the circuit boards, the four hunters looking down on her as she bobbed in the water. A soldier decided to take aim but was stopped by the others who surveyed the situation, turning away and heading back, leaving Shego watching over her._

"_Maybe some other time princess." She called, blowing a kiss. "Don't die just yet Kimmy, only I get to kill you." She mocked, reminding Kim of her serious predicament before disappearing from the ledge.  
_

* * *

A frightened child jolted back to the world. The room was as it had always been, her mother reassuringly holding her, whipping away the tears from her face.

"I should be out there looking for him. He needs me to rescue him." Kim demanded struggling to push her mother away to get dressed. Her attempts half hearted and unable to break her mothers hold over her.

"Kimmy, I'm not letting you out there until you're all better, you need to rest." The doctor in her mother commanded. "The world needs my famous daughter to get better, and I need her to be safe. When all of this is over, and Ron is back safe and sound, you can go back to helping people and saving the world." Her mother reassured.

_

* * *

The jet taxied to a standstill inside a hanger, the doors seeling them in as the engines stopped. From inside the jet the view wasn't reassuring, over a dozen people stood outside enclosed within full body blue suits while carrying a wide variety of equipment. After the doors opened and steps were attached one of the people came aboard, firstly talking to the pilot before coming to the duo._

_Through the clear face plate it was possible to see the woman inside, in her mid thirties with blond hair and sharp blue eyes, her face looked out of place in the confined of the suit, a fashion magazine cover more appropriate._

"_I'm sorry about this welcoming. Have you got the canister?" She asked kindly, with an authority that was hidden behind her beautiful face._

"_Yea, here it is. What's with all the isolation equipment, your people said this was harmless." She replied handing over the silver canister._

"_We're not taking chances. Dementor may have altered it so we'll need to check you out for any signs of contamination." The woman said, leading them off the plane as two other people in suits entered carrying cylinders and spray guns._

_More blue people were huddled around a series of machines, one looking like a fancy shower with computers attached, the others could only be described as lab equipment with their tubes, lights and clean white boxes. The pilot had been shuffled away leaving team Possible to be scanned._

_The scan was easy enough, a slight tingle as the light passed over her and it was over. Ron and Rufus had to be separated and Ron's giggling fidgeting had made them rescan him, several times, Rufus went through and then it was over. For a while everyone ignored them, leaving them standing around as the suits mumbled to each other. The woman eventually came back smiling, which reassured them._

"_Sorry about that, can't be too safe with these things." She said reassuringly as she fiddled with the seals on the suit. Pulling the head section off and whipping the sweat off her brow. "You have no idea how uncomfortable these things are in this heat." She complained as she pealed the suit away, the material clinging to her skin with sweat, as the others did the same._

_Noticing the heat within the hanger for the first time, Kim then realized that Ron was unusually quiet. The woman before them had a tanned athletic body, was dressed in slightly more then a swimsuit and was pulling her hair into a pony tail in front of them. An elbow to the ribs got his attention as the woman finished. "I'm going to need a shower." She mumbled scraping away sweat with her fingers._

"_I think you look fine." Ron blurted out with a goofy smile on his face._

"_Ron." Kim protested, while the woman just looked amused._

"_That's sweet, but look over there." She suggested, pointing over her shoulder. Ron's face cracked as he saw some of the older scientists and doctors in sweat soaked singlets and boxer shorts, burying his face in his hands to block out the image._

"_That wasn't very nice." Kim giggled, watching Ron try and repress the image._

"_It'll stick with him longer." She suggested, collecting a lab coat from a nearby table. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself, Jennifer Morrison, head of security. On behalf of all the people here I want to thankyou." She said smiling, wiping her hand on her coat and offering it._

_Returning the handshake Kim smiled "No big."_

* * *

"My current record's been going down hill." Kim sulked, stretching out her leg to emphasize the statement. 

"Don't you dare keep that attitude Kimberly." Her mother scolded, "You're a Possible and I won't allow this to ruin your life with that negative attitude. I can't tell you what to do with your life Kimmy, but you'll pull through this setback. You've always gotten stronger with every challenge."

_

* * *

The thump to the chest as thunder clapped knocked Team Possible to the ground. A rising plume of smoke from the direction of their mission not a reassuring sign as they pulled themselves off the ground._

"_Well, that was unexpected. Is this a local greeting or something we should be concerned about?" Ron asked as he dusted himself off._

"_I don't think that was the welcome wagon Ron."_

"_Good, so it wasn't just me."_

"_We better go investigate. Professor Hamilton won't be particularly happy to hear that his lost temple has been destroyed."_

_Running towards the pillar of smoke through the silent forest, the sounds of the fire and… helicopters built as they closed on the source._

_A small clearing of felled trees ringed the blaze atop the ruins._

"_Alright lads, I want this place cleaned up and shipped out in an hour." The one in charge called with a thick British accent. He, along with everyone else in the clearing looked like henchmen, but far more solid and professional. Dressed in fatigues they looked and carried the equipment of a military unit, efficiently packing up cases and placing them in waiting choppers. Glancing around he caught sight of the two teenagers, giving them a questioning look and waving them over. "What brings you kids out here?" He asked, checking everyone else with a secondary glance._

"_We were looking for the temple you're burning down." Kim stammered in shock at the roaring fire that consumed the whole temple._

"_Ah that. Bit of an unfortunate incident that is, but these things happen." A clank caught his attention, sharply turning to the direction of the sound he spied the incident. "Be careful with that." He shouted, "And get Phillip to assist carrying it." Telling the man off who had dropped a rather large case. "Sorry about that, Team Possible right, big fan of your work. Listen this fire may take a while to die down, sorry but this place needs to be sterilized, so there won't be much left after this." He said somewhat apologetically._

"_Let me get this straight, the military is burning an ancient temple to the ground, is this some special secret rainforest laboratory that's not supposed to be here?" Ron asked, "Cause I mean, that would make sense for you being here." Getting Rufus's approval for the idea as they watched the fire._

_The man chuckled lightly. "No, nothing like that Ronald, we're not government, and neither were they." A helicopter took off as another landed, twisting the smoke as it headed towards the horizon._

"_So why are you out here anyway, and who are you working for?" Kim asked, curious about the lack of government oversight._

"_This was a narcotics lab, among other things, and we have a policy about keeping client information confidential." Accenting the last phrase to emphasize its importance._

"_Did you save anything from the temple?" Kim asked, hoping to salvage the mission._

"_Nothing we could see looked to be of value, don't know what to look for anyway. The owner may have taken some things but they won't be salvageable."_

"_Why?"_

_Glancing at his watch the man checked the time. "We struck his house twenty five minutes ago with six cruse missiles. You'd be lucky to find anything in that crater."_

"_Do you have any idea what you've done?" Kim threatened, the building anger inside of her rushing out._

"_Absolutely, we did our job." He said flatly, not receiving an encouraging look from Kim. "Look, how about this, once the lads have finished packing up we'll give you some assistance on your mission, but for now, how about you join me for some tea." His face had softened, smiling as he led them to a shelter where a small mess had been erected._

_True to his word Nigel and the team helped search the area but nothing exceptional was found, everything else was best left to the professionals considering the massive fire damage._

"_Sorry we couldn't be of more assistance with your mission, but the sun's setting so we all should probably be leaving. Goodbye Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable." With that he joined the other soldiers, climbing into helicopters and disappearing over the tree line._

_The kimmunicator was out as soon as they were out of sight, "Wade, there's three helicopters leaving my position, who owns them?" Kim asked the tech guru._

_His surprise passing he jumped to work, searching quickly he found the answers. "Well, technically they're ours. US Army, but they were leased by the C.I.A. who then under the table gave them to a private company, Executive Security Solutions. Don't ask, anyway E.S.S. is on contract with the C.I.A at the moment, but they aren't supposed to be in Peru."_

"_That… complicates things. Thanks Wade." Kim said, contemplating what was said. "Come on Ron, we need to get out of here and tell Professor Hamilton the bad news."_

* * *

Her mother had dressed her. She couldn't remember the last time her mother did that, or how she had done it for that matter. Sure movement was difficult with the bandages and bullet wounds, but that could be numbed, it was a problem that had developed from early on and her family knew it. She had no control over the situation, she was out of action and out of the loop. Ron was missing in a seriously dangerous area, with people she had never met before working for Drakken and Shego. It ate at her, the lack of knowledge. 

_

* * *

Another bump overcame the comfort of sleep. Trying to sit up a sharp pain and gentle hand stopped her. The rumble of the engine assaulted her ears as the canvas above her came into focus. A young face came into view, a fellow teen she could do without smiling to her._

"_You're lucky to be alive, try not to move." Agent Will Du said sympathetically as Kim looked around. The back of the truck was filled with strapped down boxes and cases but no other people, great. To her relief a lump of pink lay sleeping on top of one of the stacks, undisturbed by the movements and sounds. Will sat down on the free part of the bench opposite her, making a call that was drowned out by the engine rumble._

"_We owe you a great deal of thanks Kimberly. We managed to save several hundred thousand people because of your actions." His smile died quickly, "Unfortunately there have been casualties, the death toll at the moment is unknown."_

_The words ran around her head as she comprehended what had been said, the words and meaning coming together shown on her face._

_Will understood instantly his face and body language sombre, not needing to voice what Kim demanded to know and refused to ask. The truck clattered on._

"_At this moment we've been unable to get on the ground in the hot zone, we won't know until then. They've gone to ground, probably for a long time considering the severity of this event." Will told her, leaving her to her thoughts._

"_How did I get here?" Kim asked, the previous days a blur._

"_A local river boat picked you up, brought you to the Medecins Sans Frontieres hospital. They treated your wounds and alerted us, we came to investigate and your friend Wade directed us to the lair. We found it mostly destroyed but considering the evidence we started the evacuation. A prudent decision considering the past forty eight hours." He recounted quickly, returning to silence. "We couldn't evacuate you earlier because of your injuries, and now all our jets are engaged."_

"_I should be dead." Kim said with a gloomy voice, remembering the fall._

"_No, but you owe Wade a huge favour, that mission gear he's made you saved your life." Will almost joked, "Kimberly, we're getting you home ASAP, but this may take some time. Flights are heavily restricted and those leaving are packed."_

"_I just want to get home." Kim demanded, not wanting to hear more about the situation on the ground._

"_Kimberly, we're two days from the capital. I'll get a video phone so you can contact your parents, your kimmunicator was broken in the river." With that Agent Will Du got up, opening the canvas door flap, showing the masses walking around the truck briefly as he jumped out._

* * *

It was time for her to face another day, her mother had gotten her presentable and she still felt like crawling back into bed until good news came. Almost carrying her daughter downstairs Dr Possible brought her daughter to the table where a late breakfast was laid out for her. Her brothers had stopped talking as she passed before quietly creeping away. She truly scared them the last time they annoyed her, threatening to break their wrists after they tried to pull her outside to play soccer, they needed ice after that incident. 

She slowly ate, her thoughts wondering in the silence that surrounded her like a bubble, she didn't even hear the doorbell or her mother answering the summons.

"Kimmy, you better come over here." Her mother called from the lounge room where two large men in suits stood.

Wandering over she followed their direction to sit down, her mother holding her close as the two men remained standing.

"Kimberly Possible, I am Agent Smith and this Agent White" He said pointing to his associate, they may well have been clones only different ties differentiated the two. "We're here to bring you unfortunate news." His dead pain voice peaking Kim's attention, it could only be bad news.

"The body of Ronald Stoppable was discovered by a special team within a second facility used by the fugitives." Agent Smith said in a sombre tone, watching Kim's reaction to the news. Sadness mixed with relief as she comprehended the news, remaining surprisingly calm as she put on a brave face.

"How did he die?" Kim asked, eyes downcast and gripping her hands.

"He was exposed to the virus. Because of this his body will be cremated and then returned to the family. But his body along with several others have been earmarked as of 'scientific interest', so his ashes will not be returned to his family for several months." Agent Smith, despite his sombre appearance looked to Kim as if he was ready to be beaten up, and despite how much she hated him for the news she couldn't strike him or raze the energy to do so.

"Have his parents been informed?" Dr Possible asked as Kim sat in silence.

"Yes ma'am, we informed Mr and Mrs Stoppable earlier, before coming here. Special Agent McKean is with them at the moment." Agent White said as Smith kept an eye on Kim Possible.

"That's good to hear. Please tell me, what's the 'scientific interest' with Ronald?" Dr Possible continued.

"Apparently he survived two days longer after exposure then any other victim, we're hoping that this partial immunity he possessed can be developed into a vaccine or antiviral drug." White answered. "We're asking you and your daughter to keep this fact a secret. A public announcement about the death of Ronald Stoppable will be made in several hours and depending on the wishes of the family a public memorial service may be held."

A muffled sobbing came from Kim, her mothers arm pulling her closer. Silently the agents and Mrs Possible agreed it was best for them to leave. Agent Smith handing over a business card as they silently left, leaving the important task of comforting and rehabilitating the young hero to her mother.

* * *

Looking over the bay from a corridor window Jennifer turned and watched as an elderly gentleman stroll towards her amongst a circle of bulky suits, a simple head movement from the gentleman getting her to join him inside to huddle as they continued along the corridor.

"So, how did the operation turn out? There were no serious complications I hope." The elderly gentleman asked as they entered an elevator, his voice calming like that of a grandfather.

A hint of mirth crossing Jennifer's face as she heard his voice. "None have arisen so far sir. The operation has been a complete success. Field tests show that Project 429 390 was successful and getting the full contract won't be difficult. As predicted 429 391 worked effectively within all of the subjects and target acquisition was successful." She reported happily, noting his amusement at the report.

Doors opening prematurely causing an apologetic commotion in front of them as the guards closed the doors. "How is the target anyway?" He asked as they continued down.

Smiling lightly Jennifer met his queering eyes. "Minor trauma to the right frontal lobe won't impede the project and the damage from 429 390 has successfully been replaced. Some of the researchers wanted to test some of the more advanced anti viral drugs on the subject but medical suggests that the damage is too far advanced for the effects to be worthy of study. We are currently acquiring more material for these final tests in the sub project." She concluded, radiant as he nodded approvingly, mumbling to himself.

Leaving the elevator and into an intensely lit hallway, they stopped as the suits went through formalities with the guards at the door. "How long till the procedure is ready, the board wants this completed as soon as possible." He informed Jennifer as a mild breeze pulled towards the doorway.

Walking though with him she was amused with the remark, "I understand Sir. Within the next forty eight hours we should have the material. Level 12 believes that the information can be replicated but wants the material before making a final judgement." She answered dismissively as they ambled through the neatly arranged vents and piping.

"Disposal has been arranged?" He asked raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"Sir." She rejected, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"I know, I know, just checking." He defended, holding up his hand mockingly as they passed through another sealed door. "Are you sure that it's still there, even in this current state." He asked as they stopped in front of a thick glass panel. Inside the lifeless body of a human lay bound on a steel bench amongst the tiled floor and walls, more tubing and bandages then human. The body looked male but the necrosis, like burn marks across the face and exposed body destroyed all features. Tuffs of hair were matted together with puss and blood as two people in blue suits carefully tended to him. Occasional shudders and moans indicating life amongst the tubes that consumed his chest, keeping him alive despite the tremendous injuries.

Watching as the blue suits prepared another set of skin like bandages she smiled to the elderly gentleman. "Absolutely sir, the power is bound to Mr Stoppables' life essence, so long as he's alive in some form, it's in there somewhere." With that she waved to get the attention of the medicals, pointing to a mirror on one of the side tables.

Turning away to meet Jennifer's eyes "Good, make sure he doesn't die until I sign off on the project." He commanded, leaving no room dispute as he headed for the door leaving Jennifer by the window.

Watching as the medical finished placing the new bandage and moved to collect the mirror, she smiled knowingly "I'll take care of it personally."

"I expect nothing less." The gentleman replied happily, watching as Jennifer waved childishly to the face of a debilitated Ron Stoppable, escorting her from the room to discuss other matters. "So how are our assistants anyway, did they receive my thankyou baskets?"

* * *

Note: 

Some people will probably want this to be completed. It is!

Depending on circumstances there may be a follow on that carries on this story. Probably not. Enjoy.


End file.
